mrmenshowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Waylon the Tap Dancing Wolf
A brand new show on PBS Kids from Renegade Animation, production company of The Mr Men Show and 9 Story Media Group. Plot It tells the stories of a young wolf named Waylon who is part of a carnival in Alaska owned by Latino ringmaster Antonio. Each story is based on real life issues of people in everyday life. Waylon always puts his friends first when it comes to tough situations. Characters Antonio Gomez: He is the owner of the carnival. He is a good and loyal carnival boss and is very organized and proper. Even though he is great at his job, he can be comical at times. He speaks with a strong Latin American accent and is fluent in Spanish. He often exclaims certain Spanish words. Voiced by Juan Chiorian. Waylon: A tap dancing wolf. He used to be in the movies when he was a younger wolf puppy. He wears a black top hat and a red bow tie. He can also sing very well. His favorite foods are chocolate bunnies, chicken fingers and salmon skin. His paws make tapping noises when he dances. He also wears tuxedo cuffs on his paws. Voiced by Tommy Lioutas in Season 1 and later Fred Savage in Season 2. Mason: A 9 year old boy and Waylon's best friend. He gets hired as a gofer for the carnival. He is very good at whistling and can perform tricks with his yo yo. He also likes to bird watch. Voiced by Lukas Engel. Rita: A showgirl fox. Her act involves balancing on a ball and acrobatics. She likes salted crackers and toast for a fox. Voiced by Heather Bambrick. Oliver: A grumpy and practical bald eagle with a heart of gold. His act involves tightrope walking, hoop jumping and sword swallowing. His favorite food is gummy bears and candy apples. He can be sensitive at times. Voiced by Bobby Moynihan. Chester: A paranoid and nervous wreck groundhog who is afraid of scary and dangerous things. His act involves juggling. He loves dandelion salad and mud pies. He likes to read newspapers. Voiced by Jonathan Malen. Tank: A grizzly bear who is the strongman of the team. He has huge and powerful muscles and sometimes does not know his own strength. He loves bear hugs. He has a voice similar to Dabio from Wild Kratts, only that he is a nice bear. Voiced by Cory Doran. Flash: A peregrine falcon who loves to listen to jungle music. He is a laidback falcon, but he is very good at his falcon dive. He likes to watch sports on TV and is afraid of fire. Voiced by Sean Astin. Ava: Waylon's sister who acts and has a voice just like Aviva from Wild Kratts. She loves her brother very much and is always watching his back. She cheers Waylon on when he tap dances on stage. Her act involves playing musical bells. Like Aviva, she is also very smart and intelligent. She can also be very timid at times and holds her favorite chew bone whenever she gets nervous. Voiced by Athena Karkanis. Episodes: Season 1 Meet Waylon Hooray for Waylon Leave it to Chester Waylon's Birthday Surprise Rita to the Rescue Oliver's No Big Deal Waylon's Little Aquarium Waylon Takes Flight Happy Howl-Oween! Oliver's Treasure Hunt Snow Paws Cupcake Fever Tank's Swimming Lesson Waylon's Wolf Express Waylon's Lucky Bow Tie The Three Pup-keteers Panda-monium Cave Explorers Flamenco Fleas! Pirates Ahoy Waylon's Sore Paw Taco Night Slow Down, Chester! Waylon on Skates Season 2 Zoo Night Happy Howl-idays Ava's Terrible Toothache Flying Fish Aweigh Meat Mania Fly on the Wall To Bee or Not to Bee